personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CsPPP/I'm Afraid You've Got the Wrong Number
Yes, it's true, I have no life and just sit there all day, thinking of POI theories - day in and day out. I don't even take time to go to the bathroom. Thankfully I know how to improvise (I'll leave the details of that up to you). Moving my fingers to type is a pain, but I must in order to write out my supposed genius - that and order Dominos (poor delivery boy, practically knows his way around my house cause I never answer the door: it's too far away.) I don't even wear cloths as I really have no need, gave my washer to charity (they had to come get it of course) as well as my cloths and that was that. Really starting to think about getting my Lazy Boy chair restuffed but I heard on the radio that they out of it and it's on back order, plus I'd hate to have to get up for that. The rest of my life if for you all to theorize about for now. (Ok, I lied, I do get up to go to the bathroom, the Dominos delivery boy has never gone farther than the family room in other words, I kept a bathrobe and I don't have a Lazy Boy chair - it's a sectional sofa). Now that, that stuff is out of the way I shall continue. My next theory is not as vast as the other two have been and it's more just a summary of how things could happen because as you'll see, I'm sure we all know this will happen eventually. It's been in the works since the beginning of the show I'd imagine. This one is about Finch and the gang getting their numbers called. Let's go through the list. First off, let's go through dear old Fusco. I don't believe his number has actually been called yet as Carter's has. It'd be interesting to see when it will. As of now the largest threat to Fusco that could be pre-meditated is HR. With all the frustration he's caused Simmons and Quinn I'm sure he could easily wind up on their hitlist. I'd say he's on very thin ice right now, and come to think about it, he sort of already is, though they aren't explicitly trying to kill him... yet. At the end of his arc in season 2, Fusco is under "attack" from Simmons himself - when he tips the police off to where Fusco had hidden his partners body (the look on his face when it wasn't there, thanks to Carter, was priceless!). He just has to make the grade for Quinn's main list and it could be lights out. Of course, being that his number would come up, Finch and Reese would be well aware and able to try and stop it. That leads me to think that they'd actually go for his son as they've hinted at doing way back when. I really couldn't say what Fusco would do if they got his little boy. Quit the team in rage maybe? Even want to blame the team for not making it in time depending on the circumstances? He'd probably stay though just to have a better chance at finding the leader of HR, only to kill him once they did out of revenge, or at least that'd be the choice he'd be faced with. Would he turn back to his bad cop ways, or has he changed for good thanks to Reese? Carter of course has already been called way back in season one, but... it is not outside the realm of possibility I suppose. Leon has been called several times after all. Her situation would actually be pretty similar to Fuscos now that I think about it as she'd probably be in the most danger from HR as well. Perhaps even both her and Fusco's numbers would be called at the same time. How epic would that be?! To go even further down the road of similarities, it could even be that both of their kids are taken (though I must admit if I am remembering correctly, but I believe that has already happened to Carter so it would kind of be a repeat for her). HR would have hell to pay if they did though. It would be terrible if one of them actually lost their child in the end, which could very well happen, but I think the show has proven so far to not be that dark. My guess would be that they would get their kids back and that the whole scheme would actually be HR's final undoing in that Alanso Quinn would finally be revealed and that would be the end of his organization. Why couldn't he do what Elias did though and run things from prison? Because of Elias himself, if we remember there is still that war between HR and Elias going on so I'm sure he'd be dead within a week of his big arrest. I don't think Elias would let him stand, especially if he threatened John, Carter and the gang (we all know he has a soft spot for them XD). Shaw is another one of those that has already been called as well, lucky our favorite paramedics were on the job that night. I'd doubt they'd call her number again so soon after even just joining, and I think they might even save it if the unthinkable happens: the fan base hating her (duh, duh, duh! *evil music*). If that were the case I think we could say goodbye to the preppiest character on the show J/K. Even though I think there are mixed feelings about her, after a while, I know we'll all come to love Shaw just as much as Finch or Reese... ok, maybe not that much, but just as much as Fusco or Carter... maybe. Her adversary would most definitely be the government as that seems to be the only orginazation that would have a pre-meditated vindeta against her. It would be really cool if maybe even another relevance team was sent after her. You know what I find interesting, is that Control told Hersh to gather a team after he told her that another number had come up, could this mean that Shaw was one of only a few relevance teams if not the only? I mean, if there were relevance teams all over the globe then why have Hersh gather one? Hersh also has been seen dealing with relevance issues in the past, such as the bomber that took out Ingram, he was shown first interrogating and then "initiating" him. Interesting if he'd have a large relevance group that would come after Shaw eventually. That woud be an epic battle as both Finch and Reese surely wouldn't let that stand. Mr. Reese. Who hasn't tried to hurt dear John (pun fully intended)? I'm really unsure about whether or not his number could and would be called. Back in season one when the CIA planned to take him down on the roof top of the hospital I don't think The Machine gave Finch his number. There could be a few reasons for this though, in that it was kind of a spur of the moment plan that came together only at the last minute. Also, Reese is presumed missing even by The Machine, as seen in the beginning credits, so perhaps this interferes with its sending the number out. Finch could also be working his magic to keep the whole of John's identity under the radar as well, such as deleting him from databases and such so as to protect their operation. He has after all hacked into Langely before. If somehow John's number was called, I actually be inclined to say it would be the perps rather. Probably and undercover agent, a seemingly normal person at first, but when John gets in close enough to begin protecting him, chaos ensues. Perhaps that's even how they get Shaw as they'd slip in to sneakily kill her, the team thinks he's after Reese being CIA and all, but then the big surprise once they realize that they don't even know about Reese's involvment, but this isn't Shaw's paragraph, it's Reese's. We all know he'd just go all ninja and survive though, so no worries there. Finally, last but not least, Finch. I do not think his number will be called. Why, because he doesn't exist, so let's move onto Harold's paragraph. Harold, such a private person, always so careful to make sure he has no footprint. Even The Machine doesn't know who he is. That's like going to a party and knowing everyone there except your father, who's the one that sticks out most to you, though he may blend in well with the others. Harold's number will almost certainly be one from another one of his aliases, or an even better theory I've heard is that it will actually be the one for his birth name! I love that theory (kudos to you, person who thought that up!). That would be the perfect way to me to reveal Harold's real name. It would probably be so subtle too, unless of course it goes down like, "We have another number, Mr. Reese. --Who, Finch?-- Me!" Assuming though that Harold would keep it more hush, hush, my bet is that the number would actually come directly to Reese and he would investigate himself. Why not just tell Finch, and why would The Machine contact him? Surely he'd be smart enough to realize that if The Machine contacted him directly it wouldn't want Finch to know, and since The Machine would know that Harold wouldn't want to really devulge this info it could've just decided to bypass that hassle and get things rolling. I'm guessing that Harold would've even taken care of his true identity and when Reese looks into this mysteriou new number he might find it belongs to a dead person. Upon seeing this though he'd have to see a resemblence and know what was going on, either that or he'd eventually find out when he did reveal it all to Harold. Now who on earth would dare come after Finch?! Well, who wouldn't? Finch and the team have made a lot of enemies over the seasons and that's not about to stop. If I had to pick one though it would definitely be Decima, after he played them like a fiddle in Zero Day and God Mode (or so he thinks). I'd say that they'd be inclined to take him out as it probably worries them that there's a person out there they know nothing about. Greer was pretty eager to meet him. I think that the day Finch is attacked is the day we say goodbye to The Library. They'll probably try and blow it up or infiltrate it (then we'll get to see all the defense mechanisms! Come on! You know Finch probably has that place rigged with all manor of contraptions). That about does it... for now: "(theories subject to change as the season goes on... or when someone's number is called and it doesn't happen in the ways described XD)" I know some of you might be plotting to totally rip my theories apart, but that's ok. What I do want to address is what others might be thinking by now: what about Root? Phhh... please, we all know what would happen if hers was called. The perp would take one look at her and be like, "Uh, nevermind, she's too dangerous... and psychotic!" Category:Blog posts Category:Theories